The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A digital camera can be employed to identify objects in a field of view. Known methods for detecting and identifying a randomly oriented object in a field of view of a digital camera can take an extended period of time. Relatively slow response times lessen the efficacy and hence the desirability of mounting a digital camera on an end-effector of a robotic arm.